Hiberna
} | name = Hiberna | type = Open PvP | online = December 19, 2003 | location = Germany | serversave = 9:00 CET }} Additional Info *The world Hiberna comes from a latin word that means "Winter". *The Hibernan community is currently growing because of the Transfer system. Some have also left the server like Seromontis. *Due it's surge of new players Hiberna is a peaceful place to play. There are many neutral guilds and the Game-Chat is one of the best for an Open-PVP server. *Ferumbras has been killed twice. *Orshabaal has been killed a few times. *Hiberna's community and generosity has made this world peaceful for low and high level characters. *Hiberna has a few traditions, such as Secret Santa held by and and Sendos famous Annual Lottery. *Hiberna has many players from different nations and welcomes all with open arms. *The first player on Hiberna to reach level 100 was . *The first player on Hiberna to reach level 200 was . *The first player on Hiberna to reach level 300 was . *The first player on Hiberna to reach skills 100 was . *The first and only player on tibia to reach level 200 without dying a single time was . *The highest level Character in Hiberna's history is with level 347. *The highest Paladin on Hiberna is . *The highest Druid on Hiberna is . *The highest Knight on Hiberna is *The highest Sorcerer on Hiberna is *The lowest level Knight to reach magic level 9 was at level 126. *The lowest level Mage to reach Magic level 80 was at level 184. *The character with the Highest Amount of Posts is . *The highest level player to be killed in Player Combat was at level 347. This was done by the Legend . *There are 2 Ferumbras Hats obtained on Hiberna, both owned by . Historical Info *The first person online was . (Deleted due to retirement.) *The first Druid on Mainland was . (Deleted due to retirement.) *The first Sorcerer on Mainland was . (Deleted for massive player killing.) *The first guild formed was Order of the Cross by the Cross Family. *The second guild formed was The Escadrone of Death by . (Deleted due to retirement.) *The first big war between: Arch Angels and Skydivers. (Leader: , deleted for massive player killing.) *Crni Vitez had one of the unique Teddy Bears, before this item was added as loot from monsters and obtained as gift from Christmas presents. ( was deleted due to inactivity.) * was the first player to have a full Mage Outfit on Tibia. *'Zueniaks' and Hurricane are currently in war. *One of Ferumbras' Hats obtained on the server was sold to who has now been deleted, along with the hat. *Balderkent one of the few that has never left a war. Been fighting in hiberna for 6 years. Players with the highest level \ Vercul Level 314, RP Zukijon Level 301, RP Ponys Level 301, RP Players with the best skills Axe Elite-Mistrz 108 Club Ertyros 110 Distance Zukijon 117 Fist Bap bap-junior 68 Sword Luhizi 102 Shielding Ertyros 108 Magic Voronix 89 Fishing Last Remaining Light 81 Rare Items * - demon Legs owned by . * - Frozen Plate owned by . * - Oceanborn Leviathan Armor owned by . * - Voltage Armor owned by . * - Lavos Armor owned by and . * - Fur Cap owned by . * - Phoenix Shield owned by and . * - Amazon Shield owned by . * - Yellow Rose owned by . * - Broken Amulet owned by . * - Mini Mummy owned by , and . * - Green Tome owned by . * - Shield of Honour owned by . * - Thunder Hammer owned by * - Abyss Hammer owned by . * - Holy Falcon owned by * - Pharaoh Sword owned by *Copper Key 3803 - Kazordoon Fortress Gate. owned by . Deleted along with the character. * - Orshabaal's Brain owned by . * - Bejeweled Ship's Telescope owned by and . External Links .